You Make My Heart Beat Faster
by RatedRforRawrrr
Summary: Aria is starting to develop a crush on Spencer but doesn't want to tell her. Spencer notices Aria more than she should and thinks maybe it's a crush. Eventually the two talk about it and start a relationship. How will it play out for the two girls? Find out. Rated M for later content.
1. You're So Delicious

**Authors Note: So I have recently fell in love with the Sparia ship and after reading prior fanfics I decided to try my hand at it. I absolutely adore the thought of these two together and hopefully this story turns out as good as some of the others I've read. Rated M for later content. Oh yeah, and please review with any constructive criticism. Their thoughts are in italics and its POV. **

_**Aria POV**_

_It's hard to admit because it seems sort of wrong but I think I might have a crush on Spencer Hastings. You can't really blame me though; she's flawed but perfect at the same time. Maybe it's just misunderstood admiration for the way she's handled everything so fearlessly. Either way legit feelings or not I am infatuated with her. I almost want to tell her even though I know that no good will come from it, besides it's just a baby crush I'm sure it'll blow over eventually. _

_**Spencer POV**_

_Aria is lost in thought again; it happens so often here lately that I'm used to it. I would give anything to know what's she's thinking about though. Whatever it is I can tell it has her attention because she's doing that thing where her head cocks slightly to the right and her hands start to fidget with anything close by. I wonder if anyone besides me notices those little things about her. Like how she hugs her mug of coffee with her tiny little hands, or how she has a tendency to bite her lip whenever she gets frustrated about something. . . Wait I shouldn't be staring at her like this, what if she notices or worse one of the other girls catches it. I just can't help myself, it's like she demands my thoughts without ever saying a single word. To be honest I'm kind of worried about how much attention I've been giving Aria recently, it's almost like a crush. But I know that can't be the case, we're best friends and we'd never be anything more._

_That's when Hanna realizes that neither one of use were listening to her ramble about a movie she wanted us all to watch._

"Hello! Spencer . . . Aria! What is it with you two? You've both been spacing out all day."

"Nothing really, I just have a lot on my mind as usual"

"Is everything okay?" _Emily asks_.

"Yea, just thinking"

"There's probably a reading assignment she hasn't started on a week early"

_I know Aria of all people can't be poking fun at me, she knows just as much as I do about what's been said in the last couple of minutes_ "I seem to recall the fact that I wasn't the only one who has no clue what Hanna just said there shorty"

"Really Spence? You're going to make jokes on my height?"

"You don't me much to work with besides height jokes"

"Probably because I am as close to perfect as it gets" _she says with a mischievous face and dazzling grin. I hate when she does that it's like she's flirting with me but then again I can't read into it that much, that's just Aria. I have to stop and focus on Hanna because I would hate to see the repercussions of getting called out again._

"Back to what I was trying to say before, I wanted to make plans for a sleepover at my place."

"Sure Han sounds great!"

_Of course Emily would agree she practically drools over Hanna but I guess that's just between them whatever it is that goes on. _

"Okay awesome so Friday it is. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back home before I miss Gossip Girl"

_That's when Aria joins the conversation_, "Why would you go home when you can watch it here?"

"Because I don't want to make Spencer sit through it when I know she doesn't like it"

"D'aww thanks Han you're a real pal"

"Whatever Hastings, later girls"

"I should probably get going too, I have an early morning swim practice"

"Bye, Em" _Aria and I say at the same time then look at each other and giggle_.

_And finally that leaves only the two of us, don't get me wrong I love the other girls but nothing could ever compare to how great it is to have her full attention. She just makes it so easy to be comfortable around her._

_**Aria POV**_

_I would be a liar if I said that I hated to see Hanna and Emily go. I mean of course they're my best friends but I would rather spend time with just Spencer. . .she is so light hearted when it's just the two of us and seeing her like that is a rarity every since the A thing started. _

"Aria, are you okay you've had something on your mind all day?" _She's pulled my head out of the clouds just in time, if I had any more time to think who knows where it would've wandered. _

"Yes of course I'm fine Spence just got a little distracted that's all"

"That's been happening a lot lately, so it must be something big"

"You've noticed?" _Maybe I'm not the only that's…wait no I'm just getting my hopes up, it's not like that._

"Yes I've noticed if you were to fidget anymore I'd think you've been drinking too much of my coffee"

"Spence your coffee isn't that bad"

"Really? Because I remember someone distinctly saying Spencer I wanted to drink my coffee not swim laps and I'm pretty sure it was you"

"I was just trying to be nice but since you insist you probably should stay away from the coffee maker and let me do it from now on"

"As if Montgomery! If you want to stay awhile I was planning on ordering a pizza since mom won't be home to cook dinner"

"Sure that's fine with me. Besides, I could use a break from awkward dinner nights with dad"


	2. You're So Soft

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! I received some pretty sweet reviews on this so I must be doing something right. I want to update as much as possible but I don't want to promise a set time like once a week or something. I'll add to it when I can but uni is a priority so I write in my spare time. But thank you for reading it and as always reviews are always appreciated.**_

_**Chapter Two: You Bite My Lip**_

_**Spencer POV**_

_She decided to stay. I knew she would, every time I offer she does but it still makes me happy to hear her say it. I think it's because I know that at any moment someone could swoop in and steal her away, and she's such a hopeless little romantic that it wouldn't take much. That's another one of my favourite things about her; she's such a softie._

_**. . .**_

"Spence pizza is here"

"Surely you don't expect me to get it; after all I was hoping you would buy me dinner"

"Well I mean I guess if that's what you want"

"I'm only joking Ar if anyone is going to do the treating it has to be me"

"Okay well does that include picking which show to watch? Because the last time you promised I could have a turn."

"Yeah, I did didn't I. Well I'm sure I can give up the remote for a night"

"Good because honestly I'm tired of your Game of Thrones marathons"

"Aria! First you insult my coffee and now you're taking digs on my choice in TV, I just don't know what to do with you anymore.

"Oh stop, you'll be fine I promise"

_ We settled for Breakfast at Tiffany's when all else had failed us, and set the pizza on the coffee table in front of us. If it weren't for the usual chatter, nights like this might be a little harder. Anytime it's just the two of us in silence I can't help but want her to scoot over just a little closer. She has this way of calming me down and it's like all the stress in the world disappears, and that is a pretty big deal coming from a Hastings. _

_**Aria POV**_

_ If mom hadn't called I would've stayed there all night but its better she did, it would've just made things worse being there knowing we were alone in the house together. _

"Was that your mom calling?"

"Yeah, she was fine with me staying for dinner but she wants me to come home soon"

"Oh…well be careful."

"I'll try. Will you be okay here?"

"Of course, it's not like you could do much protecting if I told you I wouldn't anyway"

"Cut it out Hastings I may be tiny but I'm not completely helpless"

"Oh I'm sorry Aria, forgive me?"

"Sure, whatever. I'm going home now, see you tomorrow Spencie"

"Okay, later Goose" _Goose…I don't even remember why or when Spencer gave me that nickname but I do know that I love it when she calls me that. _

_I didn't realise exactly how late it was until I came home to find that mom was the only one awake, she must be grading papers still. I wish I could talk to her about my feelings for Spencer but I'm not sure how she would react to it, she's normally open-minded about things but to me that seems like a big deal. I guess I can talk to Hanna about it that is if I'm ready to handle the aftermath. _

_I make my way upstairs to my bedroom and I'm just about to call Han when I see I have a text from Spencer. _

"I forgot to ask before you left but do you

want to ride with me to school tomorrow?"

"I would love to except that would mean

I have to wake up earlier just to get ready in time."

"I'll bring you coffee…and a banana nut muffin…your favourite"

"Okay only because you promised sweet treats (:"

"Excellent (: See you in the morning. & Goodnight, Aria."

"G'night Spence"

_Time to call Hanna, although I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for this. I have to tell someone though keeping it to myself is just awful. She picked up after the second ring._

"What's up girl?"

"Nothing really I just got back from Spencer's and there was something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Just got back…it's midnight what were you two doing? Is it an A thing? Did something happen while you were there?"

"Whoa! Slow down Han, we're fine it wasn't an A thing"

"Well then what?"

"Okay, this is going to sound wild when I say it but…IthinkIhaveacrushonSpencer"

"I didn't catch that last part…who do you have a crush?"

"Spencer"

"What? Since when? Is that why you were off in la la land today?"

"Recently, I mean I've always looked at her differently than you or Emily but now it's just getting worse, and it's harder to avoid"

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so. She hasn't said anything if she does."

"So what are you going to do Ar?"

"Well I sort of want to tell her but then again I'm hoping it'll go away because that'd be awkward wouldn't it?"

"Not if she likes you back"

"Maybe but we don't know that"

"Well what if there was a way to find out then what?"

"I don't know maybe I would say something then but I don't know Han it's probably just a baby crush, hopefully it will go away because I don't want to lose her as a friend"

"Okay, if that's what you want. But we'll figure it out later I'm sure"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Han."

"No problem girl and I'm here for you if you need to talk about it"

"I know. Goodnight Han."

"Night Aria"

_She was surprisingly okay with that, normally it would bother me but I'm far too tired to question it too much. Besides I need to go to bed soon if I plan on catching Spencer._

_. . ._

_6:45 came way too early for my taste. Hopefully a nice hot shower will wake me up until I can get my coffee fix. It always takes me a good 10-15 minutes to decide what I'm going to wear but I finally settled for a little black dress with yellow flowers, my leather jacket, and of course black boots. Just as I'm adding the final touches to my make-up I hear a knock at the door, it has to be Spencer of course. On my way down the stairs for a split second I stop to notice the butterflies in my stomach, I shouldn't feel like this but I love it._


	3. Sunlight and Strawberry Bubblegum

**Authors Note: Hello there! So I feel like I've just been teasing you enough to get you to read the story and since you've stuck around I'm going to try and make this chapter a little longer and have a little more to it than just basic stuff. You guys seem to like it so I think it's safe to assume that I'm doing okay ahah I'm glad you're enjoying and reviews are appreciated if you have anything…Later (:**

**Oh wait one more thing…I intend to use some scenarios and quotes from the show, it seems like it will make the story better. I do not own those nor are they my own writing. If you've watched PLL you should be able to pick them out. Now I'm done lol**

_**Spencer POV**_

_ Okay, that's it. I'm sold. Aria Montgomery is literally trying to break me of my self-control. How am I supposed to concentrate on driving when she looks so beautiful? Not like the sexy kind of beautiful but the summer-time beautiful. The kind of beautiful that is simple but perfect in its own little way. I just want to get her in my car and drive off into the sunset. . .Yeah I think it's safe to say I'm kind of smitten with her. But this can't happen, we're best friends, we have been for years now. Can you imagine what it would do to us if I were to tell her I have a crush on her? She more than likely wouldn't talk to me anymore. And I just couldn't handle that; I would rather still have her around, even if it is does kill me, than to lose her over some dumb crush._

"Spence, are you okay? You look pretty zoned out."

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just, you're dress it reminds me of summer and I was thinking about how much I wish it were still here"

"Thanks. I was just trying to dress comfortably today."

"Mission accomplished then"

"Where's my coffee?"

"Out in the car, did you think I forgot?"

"Well, no, I know better but I was worried for a second." _Then she looks at me like she is about to mention something else and I already know what it is so why not beat her to the punch_

"Muffin included."

"You don't know that I was about to ask that."

"Oh really well what were you going to say Aria?"

"Let's just go."

"That's what I thought.

_I love car rides with Aria. She always sings to whatever is on the radio, or what she plays from her iPod when I'm feeling musically adventurous enough to let her. Its little things like that that she does that make me feel safer around her; I mean who could worry about next week's AP English test with a pretty little brunette in the front seat belting out Teenage Dream. Maybe, just maybe if nothing traumatizing happens at school today then I can steal her away for the afternoon again. I could get away with it if I offer to help with her math homework; we could even go to her place this time. Just as the song ends I realise we've made it to school and that trip didn't last nearly long enough for me._

"I'm surprised at you Hastings"

"Really? Why?"

"Because you weren't driving insanely fast and we're not as early to school, something must've had you preoccupied"

"Yeah something did, it was that off key singing coming from the right side of my vehicle. I had to try really hard not to wreck us."

"Now c'mon Spencer you're not cute my singing is amazing and you know it"

"Okay, fine whatever. Think what you want but if we don't hurry Han and Emily will already be gone to class"

"Oh shoot, I actually really needed to talk to Hanna too"

"About what?"

"Some crisis she was having last night probably not a big deal but you know how she is"

_As usual we meet up in front of Aria's locker. Hanna and Emily are already there chatting it up just like always, they're so giggly when they're together. And before I can get a word out to ask them what was funny Hanna is already getting her digs._

"Spence must be having an off day we're never here before she is right Em?"

"Maybe she just got distracted again I mean after all she is a Hastings and her mind can wonder a lot"

"Are you done yet? And what were you so giggly about when we got here?"

"Yeah we're done. And don't worry about it Spencer it was no big deal I promise"

"You know how dumb Han is, she was just rambling" _I'll let it go but I don't trust them especially Emily she'd back up anything Hanna said"_

"Aria you look cute today"

"Thanks Em. I wasn't trying very hard though. I was so tired when I got up this morning."

_Hanna started to say something, probably another snarky comment but the bell rang cutting her off. _

"Emily will you walk me to class?"

"Sure I'd love to"

"Okay something is weird, like major they're up to something. Hanna is never that alert at this hour."

"You're right. I'll find out later when I talk to Han."

"Please do. Because it's kind of creepy, see you at lunch?"

"Always"

_At least I'll have something to look forward to if it gets too bad today. But since I won't have to see her until 11 I can think about her all I want without the fear of getting caught._

**Aria POV**

_ Hanna said something to Emily, I know she did. Why else would they be acting that way? I can't really get mad though Emily is like Hanna's other half next to Caleb so of course she was going to tell. I wonder what Emily thinks about all of it. I should've gone to her in the first place she would've been able to help me figure things out. But I still need to talk to Han; luckily I can catch her next period in History. _

_. . ._

_ Hanna walks in right before the late bell rings; I still don't know how she pulls that off every single day. And she knows she's in trouble as soon as she sees me sitting toward the back instead of my usual middle seat. When class starts and we're about a quarter of the way into the lecture, that's when I reach the point of passing notes._

"Han what did you tell Emily?"

"I just told her that you're a bit smitten with Spencer and she thinks it's cute…how's that going by the way?"

"No different than usual…I haven't told her if that's what you mean."

"I mean I could see why you wouldn't want to but you're just tormenting yourself by keeping it secret"

"I know but… _She doesn't let me finish the sentence before I notice her motioning for me to give her the paper back_

"Just tell her Ar…she obviously likes you. I see it and Em sees it and for whatever reason you can't but we both want you to"

"Emily thinks she likes me?"

"Yes. Think about it Aria you know Spencer better than either of us do you honestly believe she gets that distracted. She's like the definition of focused"

_ And on those last few words I don't know what to say, Hanna is right, Spencer doesn't get distracted about anything. So I must have some effect on her. _

_The rest of my classes pass by fairly quickly and then it's time for lunch, I could not be happier about it. I need to get there because I want Em's advice on what I should do. . ._

"Emily!"

"Yes, Aria"

"I already know you know but I need your advice"

"I was expecting that, really Aria I think you should tell her what's the worst that can happen? She doesn't like you that way back, she's not going to stop being friends with you, you mean too much to her"

"I guess you're right but how?"

"I don't know you guys hang out all the time by yourselves just casually bring it up"

"Okay fine but if it doesn't work out I'm blaming you"

**Spencer POV**

_By the time I show up for lunch all the girls are at our table. And for a second I'm about to completely ignore them to ask Aria if she wants me to come over after school but she looks up at me cutting me off_

"Hey Spence is it cool if I come over after school mom has a meeting and Mike's hanging out with his friends and I really don't want to be by myself"

"Sure you didn't even have to ask. If you have any homework you can bring that with you too, we might as well get something productive done."

"Gosh you both are such nerds, why don't you ever do anything fun like go shopping"

"It's because they're not cool like us Hanna"

_Oh there's no way I'm letting Emily have that one _"Hey Em, don't you have swim practice today?"

"Ouch she got me."

_We managed to keep up the light hearted insults all through lunch, and for some reason all our fun made the day go a whole lot quicker. Before I knew it I was in front of my locker waiting for Aria and getting all the books I would need for the night, upon closing my locker I notice a tiny pixie like figure hid sheepishly behind the door. _

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to decide I wasn't going to say anything to see if I could scare you or not"

"Well you almost had me"

"I'll try harder the next time I decide to be a sneaky"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, if you are"

_The drive home was the same as the one this morning Aria sang while I just thought about how much I adored her but would never admit it. I wonder if I'll ever want to tell her how I feel, I'm sure I could now but it's too new. What if I told her and then I realised it was nothing more than infatuation, then I will have wrecked a friendship and gave up too early. I guess I'll keep it quiet and all to myself just so I get to enjoy the moments we do have longer. We pull in the drive and I see my parents aren't home, again. They probably went to visit Melissa in Philly, meaning they won't be home until dinner. I unlock the back door and we both throw our bags on the counter. _

"What should we start on first?"

"Well I have a History paper due next Thursday that I could probably start now. What about you?"

"French quiz tomorrow."

"Then it's off to the bedroom I guess"

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes, but I need that sometimes since everything else is so crazy"

_So I'm not the only one that finds solace in our little get together, that's good to know. But no way it means anything. She jumps on the bed as soon as my bedroom door is open as if it's just as much her room as it is mine. I don't waste time getting straight to the homework before I have a chance to let my thoughts wonder elsewhere. I can't help but steal a few glances in between flash cards to appreciate the way she looks laying on her stomach with her ankles crossed. She is everything Hollywood could ever expect from the perfect girl next door, well minus the fact that she's my girl next door not theirs…did I just call her mine? She doesn't belong to me. Although I wish she did. No, I can't. I'm not going to waste my days away fantasizing about what it would be like, I have work to do._

**Aria POV**

_ I allow myself to take a quick glance at Spencer only to see she looks like she might give herself an aneurysm soon if I don't convince her to take a break. _

"Spencer, can we take a break? I've got more than enough done for the day and you look like you might stroke out soon"

"Sure, I guess I could use a breather"

_I can finally relax. Without thinking I roll over on my back to look at the ceiling and I can actually feel Spencer's eyes on me but I don't want to take notice to it. Instead I opt to let her break the silence which won't take long._

"Aria?" _Not even a whole five minutes._

"Yeah Spence"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How long we've been friends and all the dumb stuff we did in middle school"

"We have been friends for a long time haven't we? Team Sparia since the beginning"

"Team what?"

"Sparia, Spencer and Aria it just sounded cool in my head"

"No I actually kind of like it, but it makes me think of that song that says _the words me and you never sounded so cool_"

"You and your song lyrics, but you've always been fond of music. So I'm used to it."

"You're used to it?"

"Yes, I'm used to a lot of the things you do"

"Like what?"

"Like how you twirl your fingers in your hair when you're reading or how you hover closer to me whenever something bad happens. Which by the way I've never been able to figure out why you do that"

"It's because you make me feel safe and I know everything is going to be okay if you're around"

"Oh really, well Ms Montgomery I didn't know I was thought so highly of"

_If Emily wanted me to bring it up casually I think now might be the time. _"I do, and I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that I like you"

"Well I would like to hope that you like me we've been friends too long for you not to"

_She can't seriously be playing dumb right now. Maybe she knows, maybe the others already told her and she just wants me to say it. I can do that much, I've already past the point of talking about it. I reposition myself on the bed so I can lie down and look at her face._

"No Spencer, I like you. I think I have for a while and it hasn't been that noticeable until now. And maybe it's because we spend so much time together but whatever it is I just know that you give me butterflies like no one else can"

_I'm about to bury my face in her comforter when I see the colossal grin spread across her face. Surely I'm about to be on the receiving end of the Hastings let-down. But I'm surprised after a long pause, she isn't freaked out. She's still smiling. I can't take this I have to say something._

"Look Spencer I can handle whatever you want to say and by the looks of it it's not going to be good so just get it over with"

_I was in no way prepared for what came next. She didn't say anything; in fact I think she was waiting for me to ramble again. She decided she didn't care though. And I could tell she didn't because she leaned in to kiss me. I didn't have time to think, Spencer and I were in lip lock. I took a moment to savour the kiss. Our lips danced perfectly together, parted but neither of us asking for entrance. I had almost completely melted when she pulled back. _

"I am so sorry, I just couldn't stop myself. But wow I wasn't sure you would let it go on that long. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, I'm not mad."

"Really? I'm glad because after what you said I couldn't help it you were just rambling and I thought I was over analysing by assuming you liked me and then you said it and I had to kiss you because you're really tiny and I love you."

"Wait so you've been thinking about me too?"

"Only every second I can get away with it. Aria you don't see yourself the way I do. And you just make me so happy. I've never had a safe place to land and since we've been hanging out a lot I feel like I do and I'm just so hung up on it. No one's ever made me feel as relaxed as you.

"I can tell, you're not as laid back around Han and Em but I didn't want to believe it because I was afraid I was getting my hopes up for nothing."

"Well it obviously means something if I feel confident enough to do this"

. . .


	4. You Bite My Lip

**Author's Note: I want to apologise to you all for not updating in the last couple of weeks, it makes me feel like a pretty lousy writer. But since I have the time off I'm going to make it up to you over my Christmas break. Speaking off Happy Holidays to everyone I hope you enjoy it. So I'm just going to leave this chapter here and as always enjoy and review if you want.**

**Spencer's POV**

_ I had to kiss her again, it just felt so right. I was hooked already. This kiss was so much sweeter because it contained the tenderness that we weren't able to express during the first. Our lips fit together perfectly, moving in time as if they were made for one another. We needed to talk about things and I knew that but I just couldn't bring myself to pull away after all that she had admitted to, I was no longer scared, I could finally show her how I felt . I am just about to reach for the back of her neck to pull her closer when I feel hesitation. Oh crap! Maybe this was too much, too soon for her._

"Spencer, don't you think we should talk about this first?"

"Yea I guess." _She looks so nervous "_This has to be a first right? You telling me to slow down and talk things over"

_I knew that would get a smile out of her, and right now I needed to see her smile. _"Actually yes it is, I kinda like it. Spencer what are we going to do?"

"Well I was hoping we could just keep kissing until one of us figures it out"

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Who are you Hastings? I've never seen this side of you; do I really affect you that badly?"

"As bad as I hate to own up to it, yes."

"Aww, poor little Spencie can't control herself around me. I've thrown her off balance."

"Real cute Aria" _She sticks her tongue out at me because she has nothing to say and then I fall back on my bed_

"Seriously though, what do we do? We're best friends, and we like each other so that changes a lot."

"Not really, you're still my best friend and you'll always be just that before anything else. The only thing that would change is our status"

"Like if we decided whether or not we wanted to be together?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me like that, as your girlfriend?" _Girlfriend, that one little word holds so much meaning right now. For anyone else it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but us on the other hand, we are two girls that have been friends for years"_

"Of course I want you Aria. But girlfriend carries an awful lot of meaning to it. It means a relationship, a serious one. It would be a big deal and I don't want us to just walk out of here and say that's what we are now. . ."

"Spencer! Slow down, you're freaking yourself out. You can think about it for second before you say anything I'm not in a rush I promise"

_Only after she had stopped me mid-sentence did I realise that my brain had kicked into overdrive and I did need a moment to process my thoughts. Okay Spencer, chill out and think for a second. Pick out the concrete parts so you have something to go off of. We both have feelings for each other, whether they're the real deal or not is questionable but they are there undeniably. She asked me if I wanted her has my girlfriend. I do but not like this, I don't want to just slap a label on this and call a spade a spade, we need time to figure it out. That's it; time is the answer we don't have to be a couple immediately we can try things first. It must have worried her that I was so quiet because I felt her reach over to grab my hand and begin to play with it. _

"Okay, I think it's a little clear now."

"Good, so are you going to let me know what's going on inside that jumbled head?"

"Yes. I do want you Aria more than anything. But I don't think we should just jump into it because we both have a crush, we need time to try things and see where it goes."

"Well I don't know about you but it's more than a crush for me. It does make a lot of sense though to just go with the flow of things and see what happens"

"You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We both had a rough year last year and I could see why you wouldn't want to dive in to something so soon after everything that happened between you and Toby."

_Gahh she is so understanding of me, without thinking I lean over and kiss her forehead. We're probably going to have to decide what is and isn't okay for the moment. But right now I don't want to talk anymore I just want to lay here for a while._

**Aria's POV**

_I could tell Spencer was thrown off; she's never been this scatter-brained. I wanted so badly to make sense of her jumbled up words but I thought it best to just sit in silence for a while and give her some room to breathe. We laid there for what seemed like forever before my phone interrupted our thoughts. I reach over and I'm not surprised to see that it was a text from Hanna and Emily; they couldn't wait to find out how things were going. I quickly typed out my reply and jumped up to head home, hopefully it would take some of the pressure off if we weren't in the same room._

"Where are you going?" _ She asks with a worried look on her face_

"I'm pretty much done studying for the day so I was going to head back home"

"You don't have to leave"

"I know but you clearly need time to think about things, you're scatter-brained right now" _Before she has time to argue or say anything back I lift the back of her hand to my lips and plant a soft kiss _"We'll talk about it tomorrow after you sort through it all"

_ I could still here my phone buzzing away the whole drive home and I knew it was Han and Em but I just couldn't deal with all the questions right now. When I make it through the front door I realise no one is home which gives me the perfect opportunity to take a nice long shower and clear my head. I had almost forgotten why I needed to relax in the first place until I remembered that Spencer had kissed me only moments ago. And just like that my mind went wild, it felt like my body had went into auto pilot has I started the shower and got it. As soon as I felt the warm water hitting my back I settled down. I had finally fessed up about my feeling for Spencer and I expected the worst, but she surprised me. She didn't even say anything really; she simply just kissed me when the last word had escaped my mouth. Oh what a kiss it was, it wasn't great because it was passionate or hot, but because there was so much reassurance in it. Enough reassurance to let me know that she might feel the same way about me, and that was the only thing I wanted to hold onto for now. I couldn't trouble myself with the thought that I may or may not have messed up our friendship. I just wanted to fall asleep thinking that Spencer Jill Hastings might love me back. And that is exactly what I did because after an overly extended shower I made a bee line straight for my bed. _


	5. You Spike My Blood

**Author's Note: I am so glad you guys are being patient with me for updates, and that's why I plan to do a lot of them to make up for lost time. This may or may not lead to eventual Hannily too what do you think? Recent events have left me very inspired relationship wise and I promise a steamy bedroom scene soon. So as always I'll leave this and enjoy (: **

**Spencer's POV**

_ I rolled over to look at the clock, its 12:58 and I still haven't fallen asleep. Everything is so confusing, or maybe I'm just over complicating it. All that it really boils down to is that Aria and I like each other and that's the only thing that should matter. But to me that's just the bigger picture I have to pick apart all the smaller pieces to reassure myself that this isn't going to blow up in my face. I'm not even sure I want her to be my girlfriend . . . sure I love her more than anything but putting the girlfriend tag on it, just no. Speaking of tags does that make me gay now because I've fallen in love with a girl? I think that's what confuses me most; not whether or not I love Aria and want to be with her, but what that makes me now. I can't think about all of this, I have a French test tomorrow and I'm for sure going to bomb it if I don't get some rest. I hop out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet I see there is still a bit of Nyquil left which is excellent, that should put my mind to rest for a little while. _

_ The blare of the alarm on my phone lets me know that it is now 6:15 and I should probably drag myself out of bed, hopefully a shower will make things better. . . Walking back to my room I decide that I want to look extra nice today for Aria. I can feel a smile spreading across my face, despite last night's conundrum just the thought of her makes me ridiculously happy. I go for the white blouse that she absolutely loves, black leggings, and Doc Marten boots. I had almost lost myself in thought when my phone starts humming which is strange no one ever text me this early in the morning, something must be wrong. Speak of the devil and she shall appear, its Aria._

"Good morning Spence (:"

"Morning (: what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up before my alarm went off and I thought might as well surprise you with a good morning text"

"Well it was quite the pleasant surprise (: I'm sorry you couldn't sleep though"

"It's okay I think I'll make the best of it and look cute today"

"But Aria you look cute everyday"

"It's too early for flirting Spencer lol (:"

"But you started it!"

"I did but I didn't mean to ahah"

"Yeah I'm sure you didn't ;)"

"Maybe I did lol But I'll see you at school (:"

"Okay see you then. Later Aria (:"

_She's adorable although I'm sure she knows that. I just don't know what I'm going to do but I'll worry about it later I just want to survive the school day._

**Aria's POV**

_ I tried so hard not to think about last night but I had to give up the fight on the drive to school, that's when it all hit me. It can't be that bad though because Spencer seemed pretty happy this morning happy enough to flirt a little. If she knew that I woke up just a little earlier on purpose she would never let me live it down. It was completely worth it though . . . By the time I reach the hallway I can already see her leaned against my locker patiently waiting on me scrolling through her phone. She looks so beautiful and she is wearing my favourite blouse, it's the white one with crosses all over. I wonder if she did that on purpose . . . probably. Two can play that game if she's in the mood to be cute today. I make it a point to be extra quiet as I sneak up behind her. But before I could say or do anything she turns around and catches me._

"You know sometimes I love your whole sixth sense thing but right now I'm not quite sure I'm feeling it"

"Geez Aria don't pout at me I promise next time I'll let you scare me"

"I guess that makes it better. I like your shirt by the way and I'm sure you wore it on purpose"

"This old thing?"

"Spence stop I can't deal with you today."

"I know I'm being awful"

_I'm about to say something when I see Hanna and Emily bouncing down the hallway. As soon as Hanna notices we're together I can tell the sinister grin and endless jokes are coming._

"Hello Spencer, Hello Aria"

"So how was your night?" _Oh gosh not Emily too she's supposed to be the helpful one I blame Hanna_

"Yeah Aria didn't return any of our phone calls and we got worried"

_I can tell Spence is about to bust and I know she'll say something soon _

"Can it Hanna"

"Aw c'mon Spence she's just having a little fun but if you're not ready for that then I'll get her off your backs" _Gosh what is it with Emily and Hanna the way they act around each other is ridiculous, I wonder if they're like that all the time. _

"Like you could Em"

_Okay I have to stop them _"Anyway . . . are you still planning on having us over tonight Hanna?"

"Yes, but I have to make a pit stop on the way home for school. Do you want to come with me Aria?"

"Sure" _That'll give me the perfect opportunity to find out if she said anything to Spencer yesterday. I don't really pay much attention to the rest of their chatter before the bell rings and I am more than happy to get to class so I'll have work to distract me at least for a little while anyway._

_ . . ._

_My favourite thing about Fridays, school always goes by a little bit quicker and there's just something about the freedom of the weekend that is so appealing to me. Especially since I get to spend the night with 3 of my best friends, I'm more excited about cuddling with Spence but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Hanna has the radio going full blast when I reach over to turn it down._

"Han did you and Em say something to Spencer yesterday before I got the chance to talk to her?"

"Yes but please don't be mad we couldn't help it we just thought it was so cute and it would take the edge off if she already knew because I know how nervous you get"

"I'm not mad about it because it helped but I'd like to keep things between the two of us sometimes"

"I know but that wasn't classified girl talk so it was okay"

"Fine, you got me on that one. But now I have to ask you something and it is girl talk, what's going on with you and Em?"

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting like giggly little school girls"

"Don't worry about it Ar" _I decide to leave it alone I'm sure I'll find out anyway if it gets to the point of major news. Right now I just want to focus on the upcoming events of the night._


End file.
